


⚡ He is ... Hiccup!? ⚡

by Animelover2435



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dimension Travel, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2435/pseuds/Animelover2435
Summary: What if Skull from Katekyo Hitman Reborn was the reincarnation of Hiccup from How to Train your Dragon and there worlds collided.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is where i am going to update more Skull as Hiccup so if you want more look no further. It started out as only going to be a one-shot but my mind wanted more so i am making this an actual story.

At first it seemed like it would be a normal day or at least as normal a day as the un-cursed Arcobaleno usually have. Which means that the day if filled with chaos and missions to get everyone used to their growing bodies that currently make them look like they are 12 years old but is much better than looking like an infant.

Today would be slightly different from the usual chaos because on this day the former Cloud Arcobaleno Skull, who looks much different now that he had his original reddish/brown hair and green eyes back was walking the streets of Italy near the Vongola mansion window shopping. As he was walking he sees a mysterious run-down bookstore that everyone seemed to be ignoring. 

Curious he decided to check it out to see if they had anything of interest for sale. Skull walks in to the shop and stops just in the doorway to look around the shop. It is filled with shelves and shelves of books with many weird or even bizarre titles. Some are even in old Norse with Skull had always been able to understand even though he lost all of his memory’s.

“Is anyone in here?” He calls out after looking around and not seeing anyone there.

“Yes, back here to the back left of my shop.” An old voice that sounds like a man replies to my question.

I make my way to where I heard the voice and see an old man putting away some books. One book in-particular catches my eye, it has a dragon on it and is written in old Norse titled The Book of Dragons. For some reason this book really called out to me. I had always loved dragons and I knew that I had to get this book.

“Hello Sir, may I ask how much that book with the dragon on it is?” I ask him as he goes to pick it up.

“This book is very old and is said to be cursed are you sure you want it?” The old man replies.

“I’m sure.” Skull replies without any hesitation.

“Very well you may have the book for free then.” He says and hands the book out for me to take.

“Whoa are you sure I can just take this, I can pay for it.” I say not reaching out to take the book even though I really want to.

The old man smiles and takes my hand and puts the book in my hand but does not say anything else. He than goes back to what he was doing before I disturbed him. 

“Well it looks like I have a new book now that is apparently cursed.” I say to myself as I walk out of the store and walk back towards the Vongola mansion. 

If I had turned back I would have seen that the old man was looking at me from his shop window. Then there was no longer an old man in the window but a man with black hair and green eyes in old Norse armor holding a scepter.

“Soon time and space will break and the past and present will collide and destroy each other. Only the one who was once the dragon conqueror in a past life from the time of Vikings and Dragons will be able to prevent everything from falling apart, but he cannot do it alone, so some interference is required on my part if the earth is to survive.” The man says to himself as he and his store disappear as if they were never there in the first place.

When I get back to the Vongola mansion that everyone is staying at for a big meeting that will be held in a few days with all Vongola’s allies. I go to my assigned room and set my new book on my bedside table, so I can start reading before I go to bed for the night.


	2. The Book of Dragons

I am finally done with everything I needed to do today, so I let the others know that I would be going up to my room to retire for the night. Excitedly I went to my room, so I could get ready for bed and start reading my new book before I go to sleep for the night. When I get there, I go to my dresser for my sleep clothes which are a white tank top and black knee length shorts.

The only time I am comfortable being in shorts is when I am going to bed because when I wear shorts people can see this weird scar on my leg. It spans over the lower half of my knee in a big circle. I don’t remember how I got it or the one on my chin that is just a small scratch, I probably got it from a cat when I was younger. Then again, I don’t really know anything about my past so who knows how I got them. Enough about that now, I have a new book to enjoy tonight, so I lay down on my bed and grab the book. 

“Alright let’s see what you are all about shall we?” I say as I open the book up. 

On the first page is a bunch of symbols of what looks like a dragon breathing fire titled Stoker Class, a dragon made of stone titled Bolder Class, a dragon with spikes all over itself titled Sharp Class, a dragon in water titled Tidal Class, a dragon that looks like it has two heads roaring titled Fear Class, and a dragon curled in the shape of a question mark titled Mystery Class. They all have page numbers next to them telling me where one class of dragons ends, and another class begins.

“All right let’s go in order, so first up the Stoker Class!” I say excitedly as I turn to the next page that has only the symbol for Stoker on it.

After that page there is a hand drawn picture of a small dragon that is called a Terrible Terror with information on its size, weight, what it eats, and many other things about this dragon. For some reason it felt like I already knew all of this but that’s imposable everyone knows that dragons don’t exist in real life! It was like that for the whole book though, every dragon I looked at on each and every page I knew things about them that were not even in the book!? 

“What’s going on it’s like I already know all of this stuff and then some?” I say to myself as I go to put the book back on the bedside table to go to bed. 

“Is this that curse that the old man was talking about, if so it does not seem like a very dangers curse if it just gives you all of the knowledge that’s in the book?” I ponder to myself as I sit on my bed.

“Wait that does not make since either since I still know stuff that’s not even in the book, so what is going on?!” I say after thinking it over for a bit.

“maybe I should just go to bed for the night, I’ll deal with this in the morning.” I say to myself tiredly as I get under my bed covers.

Unknown to me that after I had fallen asleep Reborn came in to my room and saw the Book of Dragons that I had put on my bedside table. Not knowing what it was he approached to get a better look at it to see what it was.

“What’s the lackey doing with a book in a language even I don’t know how to read or speak?” Reborn says to himself as he sees the book on Skulls bedside table.

“Well I’m sure he won’t mind if I borrow it for a while and if he does he will just have to wait until I can figure out what its about.” Reborn decides while walking over and snatching the book and leaving skulls room to go make some calls to Viper about translating the book to see if it was interesting.

My dreams tonight was filled with dragons and Vikings some I recognized and some I did not. One dragon in-particular was right at my side, the Night Fury. He was with me and surrounding me were other kids with dragons beside them too. 

There were three girls and four boys and beside them were dragons. One girl who was blond had a Deadly Natter, beside her was another girl with black hair had a Razor Whip, next to them was a pair of twins a boy and girl with a Hideous Zippleback behind them, After the twins there was a boy with a Monstrous Nightmare, then there was a bigger boy with a Gronckle, the last boy looked slightly older than the others with red hair and scares on his face had a Triple Stryke next to him.

They all looked so familiar to me like I knew each one of them, but before I can call out to them I wake up. I shoot up in bed like I’ve been stabbed through the head in my sleep because that’s what it feels like. My head is pounding, and I just sit propped up on my bed holding my head till the pain stopes. When it does I look around my room, when I look at my bedside table I see something that makes my blood run cold or more accurately what I don’t see, my book is gone!?


	3. The calm before the storm

The next morning Reborn who stole Skulls book last night is with Viper in the living room of the Vongola mansion trying to translate the book. They are not having any luck with that because the language that the book is written in is a long dead language and unknown to them Skull is the only one currently alive that knows and speaks/reads old Norse. Unfortunately for them Skull is up and is on a war path or more specifically in a Cloud Rage to reclaim his missing book. Not that Reborn and Viper know that but there about to find out in a few minutes that they should not have touched Skulls book.

Once Skull sees and his brain prosses that yes, his book is really gone, that someone had come in last night and taken it from him filled him with such rage that his vision tinted purple. He takes a big breath to calm himself down a little then gets up and quickly changes out of his night clothes. Then he marches out of his room in search of his very important missing book. When he gets to the living room of the Vongola mansion he sees Reborn and Viper with his book!

Meanwhile Reborn and Viper are in the living room talking about Skulls book completely unaware of the mad force of nature that is coming towards them. Skull whose eyes have gone completely purple in his rage approaches Reborn and Viper. When he gets close enough to them he hears what they are saying, there talking about HIS BOOK!

“Have you figured out anything useful about this book since I gave it to you Viper or are you just wasting my time?” Reborn says to Viper in a snappish tone of voice.

“Muu I’ve learned that its written in a dead language that none of my contacts know how to read or even what dead language its written in, I’ve also learned that it has many pictures of dragons among the writing, so I assume it’s a fantasy book but it’s made to look like a scientific book for some reason.” Viper replies a bit waspishly to Reborn annoyed that they could not find anything on the book they had been given and at Reborn’s rudeness.

“YOU CAN START BY GIVING ME BACK MY BOOK!” Skull furiously booms having heard enough of their bickering.

Reborn and Viper startle and spin around to face Skull only to see his eyes are completely purple and his cloud flames flickering on his hands and shoulders. They shudder from the look of skull he is one step away from a full-on Cloud Rage, the slightest thing could tip him over the edge and in to an aggressive state.

“Muu Reborn why did you take this book from Skull when it is obviously something important to him?” Viper inquires anxiously not wanting to face a Cloud that is on a rampage.

“I didn’t know it was important it was just sitting on his bedside table, how was I supposed to know it was important to him?” Reborn snapped back at Viper while keeping an eye on Skull.

“I SAID GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!” Skull snarls at them again his patience wearing thin.

“Muu I’m not payed enough for this.” Viper says while slowly going to put Skulls obviously precious book on the coffee table so that they could hopefully avoid Skull from going on a rampage.

“All right Skull your books on the coffee table safe and sound I apologies for taking it I did not know it was so precious to you it won’t happen again.” Reborn tells Skull hoping that that will be enough to stop Skulls impending rampage before it begins.

Skulls glowing purple eyes dart between Reborn, Viper, and HIS BOOK before dimming and going to grab HIS BOOK. He picks it up and goes out of the living room and back to his room before slamming the door shut. Meanwhile back in the living room Reborn and Viper breath a sigh of relief of having narrowly avoided a Cloud on a rampage. They could not figure out why Skull would almost go on a rampage over an old book that no one could read. After all, if none of Vipers contacts could read the book then that obviously means that Skull couldn’t either right so why should he care so much about a book no one could read?

Meanwhile with Skull in his room after he had gotten his book back and hidden it where none of the others could find it. He wondered why he was so concerned about this book that he had only had for two days now. Why that when he saw it was missing all he felt was dread and panic that quickly turned to rage that someone had taken something that he considered HIS, but he had his book back now, so he needed to clam down now. After all the meeting that Vongola was hosting with all its allies was tomorrow and he did not want to cause Tsunayoshi any more trouble then he already had to deal with. 

Skull decided to just spend the rest of his ruined day in his room watching T.V. until he decided to go to bed. What none of them knew was that tomorrow would be a very strange and chaotic day that would be filled with creatures only written about in fairytales and that one dragon in particular would be reunited with his long lost human.

Meanwhile in another dimension a depressed Night Fury with a mechanical tail fin woke up from his restless sleep and turned his head towards where he knew Dragons Edge was thinking about his human friend/partner and whishing he could see him again. He looked at the other dragons that were with him at berk where their human partners lived in the village. 

After his human had disappeared without a trace they had brought him here to berk and using his humans’ notes had made him a new tail fin that he could control by himself, but he would rather have his friend back so that they could fly together again then fly by himself. Toothless shakes his head and decided to fly over to Dragons Edge to remind himself of better times when he and his human Hiccup were together side by side like they should be. He gets up and takes off in to the night heading towards Dragons Edge not knowing the miracle that he would arrive to once he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry I have not updated recently but i am in the process of buying a house and if nothing comes up on the home inspection tomorrow getting ready to move in to the house, so updates are going to slow down but don't worry once everything's settled i will update more often! Look forward to the next chapter because that's when worlds collide and people cough Tsuna cough faint of shock while the rest are like WTF IS THAT A REAL LIFE DRAGON!


End file.
